1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to construction, and more particularly to construction modules for the building of walls and other structures.
2. Background Information
Using building blocks or construction modules to construct structures is an old art dating back to the time before the building of the Great Pyramids. In modern times, the use of such modules is frequently used to construct both buildings and walls, among other types of other structures. One common type of construction module is referred to in the trade as a "cinder block." These cinder blocks are typically rectangular in shape, having hollow centers. These blocks are typically stacked upward, in a staggered effect and bonded together through the use of mortar. Examples of such a building method can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,567 (Greenberg), showing a masonry fence system.
Another example of such a construction module is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,050 (Long). The Long module is a self-aligning and interlocking module.
Also shown in the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,987 (Calvin) showing interlocking brick or building block and walls constructed therefrom. The Calvin blocks have flat top and bottom faces which abut adjoining top and bottom faces.
Problems with the prior art blocks include the requirement for the use of mortar to properly place the blocks. It is this mortar that holds the blocks together. Such type of attachment to one another is time consuming and does not result in the strength requirements for certain applications.
Another disadvantage of the old methods is the failure to include integral channels and reliefs allowing for electrical and plumbing lines to be run closely and flushly against the wall. The present invention solves these problems.
Additional, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description as follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.